Even roses fall apart
by artsygeek9796
Summary: A what-if story. Tamaki struggles to keep the pain he's going through from the host club as they try to figure out why he had suddenly changed.
1. Chapter 1: Watch the Petals Fall

"Tama-chan's not here?" Honey asked surprised. The host club was lounging in the music room, aware that their leader had not shown up. It was rare for Tamaki to miss school.

"Apparently he has taken a sick day," Kyouya said while writing in the club's account book.

"Is he alright?" Haruhi spoke out as she prepared coffee for the guests that were about to arrive.

"He'll probably be back tomorrow, no reason for us to worry. Places everyone!"

_One week later..._

Kyouya pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tamaki's number. He stood in front of the corridor listening to the ringing until it switched to the dial tone. Still no answer. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. He hasn't seen Tamaki for days and the dramatic blonde never returned any of his calls. Kyouya tried to get answers from Tamaki's father, but refused to say anything.

"I think it's best if Tamaki tells you what's going on," he told Kyouya. He could tell whatever was going on that this was serious from the bags formed under the man's eyes.

"Kyouya-sempai!" He turned to see that it was Haruhi who called out his name.

"Ah, Haruhi."

"Have you heard from Tamaki-sempai yet?"

"No, still got nothing."

"Oh," Haruhi replied glumly. Although the blonde can get on her nerves at times, she was concerned about him. His sudden, long absence had left the host club worried. They walked to the music room while conversing about classes, club activities, and of course, Tamaki.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Tamaki has never ignored my calls before and when I went to his house the other day, the housekeeper refused to let me in."

The two of them continued to walk in silence until they reached the doors to the club room. The muffled sound of music was heard behind the door.

"Could it be..." Kyouya's eyes widen as he burst the doors opened. Playing the grand piano was their missing prince.

"Oh, hi guys." Tamaki greeted with cheer as he looked up.

"Sempai?" Haruhi mumbled in disbelief. Kyouya just stood there, unsure of how to react. This was no doubt Tamaki, but something was off with the prince. His gold curls went in various directions rather than it's usual symmetrical style. He was a slight shade paler and his cheekbones were more prominent than the last time he saw him. There were subtle dark circles around his indigo the untrained eye, he looked like he was simply tired, to someone who has known Tamaki since middle school, he was a mess. But that didn't stop Tamaki from trying to hide his appearance.

The twins were playfully wrestling each other when they stumbled into music room and saw Tamaki.

"Tono?!" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hikaru demanded. But Tamaki just laughed it off.

"It's good to see you guys too." He smiled to the twins confusion. They were interrupted by the sound of Honey and Mori's footsteps.

"Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he jumped into Tamaki's arms. "Did you miss us?"

Mori didn't say anything, however his eyes glinted when he first saw Tamaki.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just had a really bad cold, but I feel much better now."

"Why didn't you answer any of our calls?" Hikaru asked.

"I lost my voice during that time. I'm sorry, I should've sent a message to let you know I was alright."

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Can we order chocolate cake to celebrate your return!"

"Of course, Honey-sempai! And perhaps my darling daughter will make me some of that delicious commoner's coffee?" He said, pouting his lip for extra effect.

"Fine, I'll go boil the water."

"Geez Tono, how sick were you to miss so much school?" Kaoru asked as he and the rest of the host club moved to the couch, leaving Kyouya behind.

_I'm sorry, I should've sent a message to let you know I was alright? What kind of explanation was that?!_ Eight days. That's how long he was absent. He wasn't seen by any of the host club members for eight days. Kyouya sighed, it didn't matter right now. Tamaki was back and the host club was together again. Whatever is wrong with the prince will be revealed sooner or later. And he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Black Rose

Thank you so much for the favs and reviews! Here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much Tamaki."<p>

"Me too, I'm happy to hear you're feeling all better now."

"Did you suffer a lot during that time?"

"Ladies, do not worry yourselves with my health. Know that while I was ill you were all in my thoughts, fueling me to get better."

"Ohhh...you're welcome Tamaki," the girls said altogether.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Girls really fall for this stuff?

"Think all you want Haruhi, but this is why he gets the most requests," said Kyouya. He then got up and walked over to the popular host.

"Time's up, ladies." The girls groaned as they said their goodbyes. Tamaki was about to get up as well when Kyouya stopped him. "Tamaki hold on, you have one more request."

"I do? Who?"

A small girl appeared from behind Kyouya. She wore a gothic Lolita dress with black lace and purple silk ribbons.

"Reiko Kanazuki-hime?"

"Tamaki-sempai."

"Doesn't she usually come to see Honey-sempai?" Hikaru asked. The twins had gather around Haruhi and Kyouya to observe.

"I don't understand," Haruhi pondered aloud, "I thought she was in love with Honey-sempai. Why is she with Tamaki-sempai?"

"Should we keep this from Honey-sempai?"

"Keep what from me?" A child-like voice asked innocently. The three of them froze, Honey was right behind them.

"Miss Kanazuki has requested to see Tamaki today." Kyouya didn't see no point in lying about it.

"Oh good! Kanazuki-chan told me she needed to speak with Tama-chan. I'm glad she's able to do so." They looked at each other, the same question on everyone's mind.

"Honey-sempai, what did she need to talk to Sempai about?" Haruhi asked.

"She didn't say. Kyo-chan, can me and Takashi leave for kendo practice? All our guests have left already."

"Very well, see you tomorrow then."

"...wow, you almost eat as much cake as Honey-sempai," Tamaki said dumbfounded after watching her consume three plates of carrot cakes, five blueberry scones, and half a key lime pie.

Reiko blushed at the sound of Honey's name.

"You look lovely today."

"The black magic club was celebrating our 100th curse." He gulped nervously.

"So um, why did you wish to see me?"

She handed Tamaki a fortune-telling card. Tamaki's eyes widened when he took it.

"I came to give my condolences," she told him.

"How the hell did you know about this?" Tamaki growled. She was taken back by his sudden change in character and although she didn't show it, it frighten her.

"I-when you came back, I noticed there was a dark aura around you an-"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No, I-"

"It stays that way," he stated, almost ordering her. He got up abruptly and walked out. Kyouya marched after him while the other hosts watched in silence. None of them heard what had happened between Reiko and Tamaki.

"Tamaki, hold on!" Kyouya called out. He grabbed ahold of Tamaki's uniform sleeve and got him to stop. He turned around, but his bangs covered his face from the other host.

"What the hell was that? You can't just leave your guests like that!" Tamaki mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Let go of me," the prince repeated coldly. Kyouya jaw dropped slightly, which made Tamaki realized what he said was a bit harsh.

"...please."

He released his grip on Tamaki. Tamaki walked back to the music room.

He bowed to Reiko once he entered. "I apologize for my actions, Kanazuki-hime. A gentleman should never walk out when entertaining their guests. Please forgive me."

Reiko nodded, her face blank of expression but her posture stiff. She bowed before walking out the door.

The rest of the guests were gone now and Haruhi and the twins had walked home together, leaving Tamaki and Kyouya alone to plan the next club event. Kyouya wrote in his planner while Tamaki was stirring sugar in his cup of tea. They sat in silence for the longest time.

"It's rare for you to be this quiet," Kyouya finally spoke out. Tamaki didn't respond, sipping his tea. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Miss Kanazuki say to get you upset like that?"

"Nothing. I was feeling light-headed and needed some air." Bullshit, but he knew it wasn't his business to ask more.

Kyouya checked his watch. "Well, I guess we should head out now. Do you need a ride home?"

"I think I'll walk home, it's such a beautiful day today."

Kyouya raised his brow. "You're going to walk 10 miles home?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like my grandmother will be worried if I arrive home late." Tamaki chuckled sadly at the thought. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyouya."

"Likewise." He watched him walk out the door and noticed the prince was walking differently. It was...normal compared to the usual happy, 'pep in his step' stride he had.

He's keeping something from me, Kyouya thought, but what?

When he reached the front steps of the school, he saw his driver pulling up. Once he got in, he commanded the driver what to do.

"Follow the Suoh boy?"

"Yes, and be discreet about it."

They drove a few miles behind Tamaki for about fifteen minutes until the limo stopped in front of a small mansion Tamaki was entering. Kyouya frowned. He recognized that place, it was the house Tamaki lived in before moving in with his father and grandmother.

"He...moved out of his father's house?"


	3. Chapter 3: Avoiding the Thorns

I'm so happy that alot of people are enjoying this story :) please review because I enjoy reading your feedback, it makes my day. here's the third chapter:

* * *

><p>Tamaki opened his eyes when the sun peered through his bedroom window. Morning came by so fast, yet he still felt so tired.<p>

"Rise and shine, Master Tamaki." The door was opened by housekeeper Maezono Jima. "Come now, it's time for school."

"I'm not going," he stated, pulling the covers over his head. She walked over over to the bed. After years of looking after Tamaki, she knew what to say to sway his decisions.

"You can't miss anymore school. What about your studies, your friends? Besides, today is Friday. You'll be able to spend the entire weekend in bed if that's what you want." Tamaki removed the covers from his face.

"Fine," he sighed as he got up and dragged his feet to his closet.

"Perhaps a strawberry crepe with chocolate chips will have you feeling better about going to school?" He paused, they were his favorite.

"...can it have whipped cream on top?"

•••

Kyouya sat at his desk, tapping his finger impatiently on the wooden surface. He needed to talk to Tamaki about yesterday. _Why didn't he tell me he moved back to the old mansion?_ Even though Tamaki was an idiot and would go off about the most ridiculous things, they were best friends and he knew he could tell Kyouya anything. He looked out the window. Tamaki was seen climbing up the front steps with such speed. He chuckled lightly. Some things never change.

Tamaki barged into the classroom, panting from all the running. He collapsed behind the desk next to Kyouya.

"You're late," the raven-haired host said, eyes on his notebook.

"Yeah, I kinda overslept." Tamaki smiled sheepishly.

"Really? Jima-san usually wakes you up at five in morning on school days." Kyouya could sense Tamaki's body stiffen when he spoke.

"You found out?"

"Yes Tamaki, key words being found out. What happened? You said you were close to getting your grandmother to like you."

"I got tired of trying to please her, so I left."

"Got tired? Don't pull that crap on me, I know you too well and the Tamaki I know wouldn't give up like that. Why did you quit?" Nothing.

"Tamaki," he pressed, "why did you give up?"

The answer came out so softly, he almost missed it. "There was no longer a reason to keep trying."

"What do you me-"

"Please Kyouya, just let it go." He said, desperation in his voice. Inspecting him, Kyouya noticed the hands that were clasped tightly on his bag, were shaking. He nodded, complying to his request.

"Thank you."

•••

_Mmm...onigiri with tuna_, Haruhi thought as she unpacked her bento. Usually she would wait for her friends to have lunch with them, but right now she was starving.

She brought her chopsticks to her lips when saw Tamaki talking with some female students. He wasn't the same naive prince, at least not like before. He wasn't as energetic and earlier that morning, she passed by his second period class and saw him staring out the window, a longing look drawn on his face.

"Haruhi~" the twins sang mischievously.

"What do you two want?" Haruhi asked with her arms crossed. She knew they were up to no good when they talk at the same time.

"We want you to take us to see a commoner's parade."

"Can't today, I'm going to visit my mother's grave."

"Can we come along?"

"I'd rather if you don't."

"Aw, come on...please?" they begged.

"No way in hel-HEY!" The twins grabbed each of Haruhi's arms. "Ugh, guys let go!"

"Not unless you let us come with you," Hikaru said smirking.

"That's enough," someone said as his two hands pushed Hikaru and Kaoru off Haruhi.

"Tamaki?"

"If she wants to go visit her mother's alone, don't interfere. Understood?"

"But we-"

"Understood?" Tamaki repeated with force.

"Ok ok! Chill man, we were just joking." They left, frightened by the sudden seriousness in him.

"Uh, Sempai?" Tamaki turned to the feminine host, "I'm okay. They didn't mean any disrespect. I'm sure they would've behaved themselves if I brought them." She smiled shyly as she added, "I'm sure she would've enjoyed their company."

Tamaki bit his lip and Haruhi caught sight of it.

"Sempai?"

"Excuse me," he muttered curtly and walked out the lunchroom.

He entered the dressing room adjoining the music room and sat on the floor, his back against the wall. He had to get away. Away from fawning girls, immature twins, nosy friends... All Tamaki wanted right now was to be alone.

•••

"Tamaki looks so handsome today."

"Doesn't he always?"

"He makes a perfect wizard, don't you think?"

The host club was cosplaying The Wizard of Oz with Tamaki as the wizard, Hikaru and Kaoru as twin scarecrows, Kyouya as the tin man, Haruhi and Honey as Dorathy and Toto, and Mori as the cowardly lion.

"And what is your wish, my princess?"

"To be yours."

"But that wish has been granted a long time ago." Tamaki's voice tickled the girl's ear as he whispered. She sighed, leaning in his arms. How much longer until I can go home?

"Time's up." Finally. Tamaki waved goodbye as she left, happy that she was the last client for the day.

"Kyouya, can't you talk to him?" Hikaru whispered to him. The rest of the host club huddled around Kyouya in an effort to get him to find out what was wrong with Tamaki.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange ever since he came back."

"You think I haven't tried?" Kyouya said, exasperated.

"Please Kyo-chan, Kanazuki-chan is afraid to visit me during club after her chat with Tama-chan."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Haruhi asked in a hushed tone.

"No..." Honey answered sadly.

"Fine, I'll go." Kyouya got up and walked over to Tamaki, who was resting his eyes when he felt Kyouya's presence.

"Hey Kyouya, what's up?"

"Tamaki did you have an argument with the twins earlier?"

"They were bothering my daughter!"

"They always do that, what was different about today that had you confront then like that?"

"If you had been more aware of what your sons were doing, you would know," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, not taking the conversation seriously.

"And Miss Kanazuki refuses to come back to the host club, care to explain what happened there?"

"No."

"That's not a good answer, Tamaki. I give you much leeway as to how this host club runs, however, if there is something affecting your performance as a host, I have a right to know."

"There isn't."

"Yes there is."

"It's none of your concern," the blonde said through his teeth.

"It is because I am your friend." He then continued calmly, "Tamaki, we're all concerned for you."

"Yeah Tono," Kaoru spoke from behind Kyouya, "you've been kinda distant lately."

"We want Tama-chan to be happy," Honey pips up. Mori nods in agreement.

"Sempai," Haruhi kneels down in front of Tamaki and places her hand on top of his. "Please talk to us, were here for you."

Tamaki felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I..."

There was a knock on the door and entered one of the female secretaries.

"Master Suoh, the chairman wishes to see you right away."

"My father?"


	4. Chapter 4: Fragile as a Flower

"What do you mean I can't go?" He asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, you're grandmother forbad me to take you," his father explained.

"You've disobeyed her before, why is now any different?"

"She threatened to cut me out of the family business if I do so."

"So that's it...?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," the chairman sighed. Tamaki scoffed.

"For letting her kick me out of the house or for the fact this is the first time I've seen you since it happened?"

His father bit his lip, no words could lessen the guilt he was carrying. He couldn't even look his son in the eye.

"If there's nothing else, can I be dismissed?"

The chairman nodded. "I'll see you when I get back."

Tamaki stormed out of his father's office. _How could he let her control him like that?!_

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi shouted, running towards him.

"What?" He snapped. Haruhi paused and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Did something happen with your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sempai?"

"I-I have to go." He began to turn towards the end of the hall.

"W-wait, Tamaki!" She grabbed his hand.

"Just leave me alone, Haruhi!" She jumped back. Letting him go, she watched as he strutted down the hallway. She slid to her knees in disbelief. _Did he just shouted at me?_ She had never seen Tamaki angry, she didn't even think he could get angry.

"Haruhi." Kyouya came walking out a corner. "I heard yelling, did something happen?"

"Sempai..."

"Is he okay?"

She shook her head. "Whatever's going on, it must be pretty bad."

•••

Tamaki slammed the door, locking it behind him. He couldn't control it anymore. His grandmother hated him with all her heart and his father was avoiding him every chance. It hurts, Tamaki thought as he brought his hand to his pounding heart. Tears would be pouring his face if he wasn't so angry at his grandmother. He could handle the insults she threw at him, the way she looked down on him, even, despite how agonizing difficult it was, being separated from his mother. But this time she went too far.

"Damn old hag!" He threw a porcelain saucer across the room, shattering it into tiny pieces. But that wasn't enough, he reached for the clock on the nightstand and screamed as he hurdled it to the wall. "Why?!"

He did the same to a teacup, a hardcover novel, and a hand mirror until he collapsed from exhaustion and landed his arm on one of the broken glass shards. He laid on the cold floor, staring at his bleeding wrist among the mess of torn pages and smashed china. It should hurt, but he was too numb to feel anything. Through the buzzing in his ears he could hear pounding on the door.

"Master Tamaki!" shouted Jima-san. She kept twisting the locked door knob. He tried to get up but his limbs felt too heavy to move. He felt his eyes closing but before they did, he whispered, "Je suis désolé," and allowed sleep to take hold of him.

_The next day..._

Kyouya arrived at the Suoh's second residence in a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. They usually hang out on Saturdays to discuss club plans, only for Tamaki to drag him to a parade or some commoner event happening nearby. He rang the doorbell and the housekeeper answered.

"Good morning Jima-san," he greeted with his host smile, "is Tamaki available?"

"I'm afraid Master Tamaki has fallen ill."

"What?" _How can this be? He was fine yesterday._ "May I see him?"

"I was told not to allow visitors in," she told him, and then added, "however, I have no control if someone was to sneak inside the house through the kitchen backdoor while I let Antoinette out for her walk."

"Thank you, Jima-san," Kyouya grinned and ran to the backdoor.

•••

Tamaki curled up under the plush quilts, a few coughs left his throat. By the time the staff had managed to unlock the door, he had gotten a slight fever from falling asleep on the floor.

A knock interrupted Tamaki from a poetry book he was reading.

"Come in," he croaked, his throat sore from the screaming.

"I hear our poor prince is sick again," Kyouya joked as he entered Tamaki's chambers. The blonde was sitting up, supported by countless feather pillows, and was too tired to argue why he was here so he let him in.

"Hey."

"You look terrible."

"I know. So, um...how's Haruhi?" Tamaki mumbled. The raven-haired boy crossed his arms.

"You mean after you were finished shouting at her?" Tamaki looked away. "She's fine. She's not angry but she's concerned for you. We all are."

"Kyouya, I'm fi-"

"Yeah, I know the answer," he said slightly annoyed. He was getting tired of hearing him constantly say 'I'm fine'.

Kyouya looked around the room. Everything was exactly in the same place, as if he never moved in with his father. _The scratch marks on the wall are new..._ Kyouya's attention snapped back to Tamaki when he heard him starting to cough roughly.

"You sound terrible too. How did you get so sick?"

"Uh..." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to feel his forehead.

"Hmm...you're a little warm. But it's nothing serio-" he stopped his eye caught something. He grabbed Tamaki's right arm and before he could react, Kyouya pushed his sleeve up to reveal a white bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"Tamaki, what is this?!"

"It's nothing," he moaned, pulling his arm back.

"That's not nothing! My family owns a health care zaibatsu, you think I can't tell a serious injury when I see one? What happened?" Kyouya demanded.

"I-I cut myself..."

"On purpose?!" he asked, alarmed.

"N-no! I fell on some broken glass." He knew there was more to it than what he was willing to say.

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Kyouya please!" he begged.

"Just tell me!"

"I can't!" Tamaki strained his throat too far and had a coughing fit.

"Breathe, Tamaki." Kyouya began rubbing Tamaki's back as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Master Tamaki?!" One of the maids barged into the room with a of water in her hand.

"He'll be okay, bring the glass over here." She did as she was told and bowed on her way out. Kyouya turned backed to Tamaki. His coughing had subsided and his breathing was shallow. He handed the blonde prince the glass of water.

"Thanks," he breathed out. Kyouya felt nervous, afraid to put any more stress on the lead host. But he had to ask.

"Why don't you trust us?"

"I do!" Tamaki's raw voice cracked. Kyouya told him to calm down, he didn't need to lose his voice completely. "It's just...I can't. It hurts so much to think about it...I just want to forget and pretend it never happened." Tamaki put his head in his hands.

"Tamaki-"

"I promise, Kyouya- I'll go back to being the beautiful princely host everyone wants. Just pretend there's nothing wrong."

Kyouya looked at the blonde desperately trying to avoid talking about this. He couldn't just pretend that his friend wasn't getting himself hurt or sick. But there was no way he was going to get him to reveal anything, especially not in the state he's in.

"Ok, I'll go along with it." Tamaki smiled weakly, a genuine one for the first time in days. "Go get some sleep. I'll see you on Monday." Tamaki nodded sleepily until his head fell on his shoulder. Kyouya shook his head and tucked him in before leaving.

•••

Her voice drifted into his ears like a gentle breeze. Tamaki stirred a bit, rolling over to his side as he slept. The voice became louder, her lullaby bringing Tamaki into the consciousness. He moaned like an irritated child would and laid on his back. He gave in and listened to the sound that woke him. It was beautiful and soft, almost lulling him back into slumber. The words were barely audible but he could recognize the voice singing to him. He sprung up, looking for the owner of the voice. There was no one else in the moonlit room. Tamaki leaned back into his pillows, his breathing slowing down. _It was just a dream...only a dream... _

He closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep. Now that he was awake, he was fully aware of the soreness in his throat and itchiness of his wrist under the bandage. But above all, he became aware of how lonely he felt since he left his father's place. _This sucks_, he thought as he scratched over the white cloth. All he could think about was how his father had betrayed him. How he never fought for him and had simply let his grandmother evict him. How he was never there to comfort him after-

_No, don't think about that! Think happy thoughts. Beautiful, happy thoughts..._ And with that on mind, he closed his eyes once more.


	5. Chapter 5: Withering Away

Onto chapter 5!

A/N: sorry i forgot to translate in the last chapter what "Je suis désolé" means so I hope it's ok that i do it here.

Je suis désolé = I'm sorry

* * *

><p>A luncheon was to be hosted after school in the music room. Kyouya had Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and the twins arrive to the club room half an hour early to prepare for it. While he was supervising the other hosts, Kyouya was looking intensely through the papers in his clipboard.<p>

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai! Why isn't Tono working on this too?" Karou grunted as he and Hikaru arrange the couch closer to the piano.

"He has an English test he's making up at the moment."

"So what's the special occasion?" Haruhi asked, bringing out an expensive set of gold rimmed tea cups.

"I thought the host club could use a break from the usual dressing up."

"The Shadow King is rewarding us for our hard work?" Hikaru asked with a sarcastic look of shock on his face, "Haruhi, what did you put in his tea?"

"Oh, would you rather I order those gaudish, frilly, poufy-sleeved Shakespeare costumes Tamaki wanted us to cosplay?"

"Ah no! Lunch is good!"

Kyouya checked his watch. "You guys better head back to class, I'll go check the food preparations."

•••

Leaving her last class, Haruhi searched for Tamaki. She saw that his behavior was even stranger than before, to the point some of the other students were starting to notice something was off. His smile always appeared forced and hardly spoke to anybody. Kyouya had mentioned to her how Tamaki had gotten sick again over the weekend, but she knew there had to be more to it than that.

She almost passed a dimly lit classroom before finding Tamaki sitting at one of the desks. He was lost in thought. Whatever he was thinking about left a distant look of depression on his face. He suddenly shook himself out of that state and realized her presence.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki greeted, smiling a bit awkwardly.

She swallowed her worry and wore her host smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," He said getting up, walking ahead of Haruhi. She sighed, recalling when Tamaki would jump up and grab her by the hand, leading her to the club room as they ran. _Will things ever go back to the way they were before?_

She looked up at the blonde male, noting the stiffness in his posture, the tired, dazed eyes that screamed for sleep. _Tamaki, what are you going through?_

•••

"Kyouya-sempai?!" Renge called out, her loud voice echoing in the empty music room.

The eccentric first-year skipped inside, hoping to find the handsome vice president.

"Come out, Kyouya-sempai! I have some suggestions for improving the moe in the host club! I'm thinking- huh?" She found Kyouya's clipboard on one of the tables. Being such the nosy fan girl she is, Renge looked through the papers and came across a file.

"Oh...my...gosh...THIS IS PERFECT!"

* * *

><p>A short chapter I know but the next one finally tells all!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth in Bloom

"Ladies, please enjoy this simple spread our chefs have prepared for you." Kyouya motioned his hand to the tables covered in pure white linen. On silver platters served cream puffs, sushi, and finger sandwiches made with lobster and lamb. Miniature cheesecakes and tiramatsu filled the tier trays next to teapots of jasmine and oolong teas.

_Simple, huh?_ Haruhi thought as she eyed the plates with fancy tuna sandwiches. She reached over to grab one when some of Tamaki's regulars approached her.

"Haruhi, is Tamaki okay?"

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what she was talking about, but there was a rule about getting clients worried.

"He looks like he's not getting enough sleep," another girl spoke.

"I'm sure it's not something you ladies should stress over." With that as their answer, they walked away, still looking distressed.

_Even they can tell something is wrong with Tamaki_. Kyouya came up to her.

"Haruhi, have you seen Renge anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, it is strange that she's missing a host club event."

"Haruhi~!" _Speak of the devil..._

"Renge, where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just preparing a few finishing touches on my surprise!"

"Surprise?" Kyouya inquired, "Renge, I didn't authorize any surprises. What are you planning?"

"I told you: it's a surprise," she said and with a wink, she skipped away.

"Should we be concerned?"

"Most likely."

•••

Tamaki took a sip of his tea, his third cup since he arrived to the music room. He wasn't in the mood to make conversation with his guests and spent most of the time nodding and answering yes or no questions while giving an occasional compliment.

"Tamaki, you haven't said anything all day. Are you alright?" A female student would ask.

"Yes milady, I just don't have the words to decribe how happy I am to see you," he would reply with his usual charismatic smile. And for some, they believed it while others were still suspicious but went along with the answer.

A knock on the door revealed a mail carrier with dozens of bouquets.

"Delivery for Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki, along with everyone in the room, watched as the man brought in one by one giant bunches of blue and purple flowers surrounded by white roses in full bloom and placed them in front of him.

"What is all this?" Kyouya asked, annoyed at the disruption the man was causing.

"Irises," Tamaki mumbled in shock.

"Ladies, may I have your attention please!" Renge announced. She pointed her finger at Tamaki. "There is more to this Casanova wannabe than meets the eye. I have discovered our prince, a tormented soul struggling through the agonizing pain-"

"Get to the point!" Hikaru shouted curtly.

"Today is his mother's birthday and he couldn't go to France to see her."

The hosts looked at each other in panic, no one outside the host club knew about Tamaki's mother. The guests murmured in surprised.

"Yes," Renge continued, tears of pity in her eyes, "his mother is living with an incurable disease and he hasn't seen her in years. It's so sad."

"Renge!" Kyouya shouted, which shocked her since he rarely loses his cool demeanor. "That is private information of one of our members, how did you learn about this?!"

"I-I may have looked through your clipboard."

"You had a file on me?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. He then turned to Renge, his anger growing. "And you read what was in there? What the hell, Renge?! You had no right to look through my files!"

"Tamaki, calm d-"

"Just SHUT UP! I've had enough with everyone getting involved with my life!"

"Tamaki-sempai, there's no need to shout. Just because you couldn't go see your mo-"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tamaki shouted. He coughed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _I have to get out of here_, he thought and stormed out of the room.

"Sempai!" Haruhi called out as she ran after him.

Kyouya rubbed his forehead. _How did everything get like this?_ His eye caught something on the floor where Tamaki once stood. It was the card Kanazuki had given the prince. He picked it up inspected it closely.

"My God...how could I have not realize this sooner?" he mumbled before running after them.

•••

Tamaki ran to the gazebo located in the courtyard. He sat on the stone bench, panting. Not long after, Haruhi caught up to him.

"So...you...ready to talk...now?" She asked between breaths. She leaned against a stone pillar and recalled the memory of when the host club played hide-n-seek, when she and Tamaki talked about their childhood as they hid in the gazebo.

"Remember the last time we came to this place? It was first time I've ever heard you spoke about your mother," she said softly, but he said nothing and kept his head down. She saw his frame shaking and realized he was crying.

"Sempai, i-if you really miss her, maybe we can Kyouya-sempai to get a you private jet there and-"

"Haruhi, I can't! Don't you get it?! She's dead!" He broke down sobbing- loud, powerful sobs he had held in for so long.

"Tamaki..."

"My mother is dead...and I couldn't even go to her funeral." With that, he let the tears flow down his face. "I tried so hard not to think about it, but with my grandmother banishing me from the main residence and my father...God, my own father doesn't want to see me. I thought maybe if I keep it quiet, the pain could go away..." He closed his eyes tightly. "But now it hurts more than ever."

Haruhi tried to blink back the tears. She understood how hard it is to lose a mother, but to be separated from her until her untimely death, and not even get to see her burial...

"Augh!" Tamaki grabbed a fist full of his blazer and curled himself up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think...I'm having a heart attack," he managed to say before screaming in pain again.

"Oh no. Help! Somebody please!" she yelled while she pulled the prince into her arms.

"Haruhi," Kyouya breathed out once he reached the gazebo.

"Kyouya-sempai, call the ambulance! He's having a heart attack!"

"What?!" Kyouya shouted, his eyes widened. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Ha-Haruhi..." Tamaki said through his clenched teeth. The tears that have yet to leave his eyes blurred his vision.

"Sempai?" She couldn't fight the tears anymore. His breathing was shallow as drips of sweat streamed down his jaw line. His long lashed eyelids began to flutter shut as he spoke.

"Am I going to go see my mom?"

Panic flashed across her face.

"No,no, no...Tamaki-sempai, stay with me!" She stressed as she gently slapped his face to wake him. The paramedics rushed to the scene and pulled Tamaki from Haruhi's hands.

"Sempai!" she called out but received no response.

"SEMPAI!"


	7. Chapter 7: Reaching towards the Sunlight

"...is he okay?"

"T-T-Tama-chan..."

"...the hell is the doctor?"

"S-sempai?"

Tamaki opened his eyes to the relieved smiles of the host club.

"Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan! He's awake!" Honey said with giddy.

"Mitsukuni, inside voice."

"Tono, a-are you feeling alright?"

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Sempai, you had a heart attack."

"Actually," Kyouya began once he came into the room, "what Tamaki had is something called takotsubo cardiomyopathy."

"What's that?"

"Broken heart syndrome. It mimics the symptoms of a heart attack when one is presented with emotional stress."

"So when Tamaki-sempai was feeling stressed, his heart started to fail?"

"Basically. However he'll be okay, physically at least," Kyouya added after seeing the sadness in Tamaki's eyes. "Haruhi, is it okay if you stay here with Tamaki while we go to get lunch?"

"I don't mind." The hosts waved goodbye as they headed out the door. Haruhi turned back to Tamaki. He kept looking down, unable to face her. He rubbed the dried tears stuck to his clumped eyelashes. His eyes were puffy and his hair was ruffled. She caught sight of the scars on his wrist were visible, but didn't ask. _This is almost surreal, seeing Tamaki this depressed, and not like his usual sitting-in-a-corner depression. I know exactly what he's feeling, and I know just how hard it is to let that feeling go._

"How did you do it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Do what?"

"How did you move on when your mother died? I can't even sleep without seeing her in my dreams. I...I miss her...so much, I-" he paused when he felt a small sob forming inside him.

She placed her hand on Tamaki and gently rubbed circles on his back. He placed his head on his knees, an attempt to hide just how broken he was.

"You know," she began, "before joining the host club, I was never able to talk about my mother so freely. I thought keeping it buried inside was the best thing to do. But when you told me about what it was like growing up with your mom, it made me think about the good times I had with mine. I realized I wanted to remember every meal we made, every story she read me, every trip into town we took. And it helped me forget how much it hurts. If you ever want to talk about the memories of her, I'll be happy to listen." He looked up at her, wearing a faint smile.

"Same here, Tamaki." Kyouya and the rest of the gang returned with a comforting smile on their faces.

"Tama-chan is not alone, he has us." Honey said with the twins grinning in agreement.

Mori placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder, causing more tears to fall.

"I-I'm s-sorry for the w-way I treated you guys!" he bawled out.

"Alright Tono! We forgive you. Just don't flood the whole hospital," Hikaru joked.

"Take it easy, Tamaki. We don't want you to have another heart attack," Kyouya warned him.

The doors burst open as a middle-aged man barged in.

"Tamaki!"

"Dad?"

"Oh thank God you're alright," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his son, "I thought I was going to lose you too." He gently pulled away and cupped his hands on Tamaki's face. "You look so much like your mother...and I couldn't face you because of it."

"D-dad," Tamaki sniffed.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't the father you needed me to be. I'm going to everything I can to make it up to you. I promise."

•••

Tamaki's father had to leave for a business meeting so the host club stayed as long as they could before they were practically kicked out of Tamaki's room. Since Kyouya's family owned the hospital, he stuck around a little while longer.

"Thank you," Tamaki said to him, "for telling them. I don't think I would've been able to do it myself."

"I still can't believe it took me so long to figure it out."

"Haruhi didn't tell you?"

"I knew shortly before she said anything."

"How?"

Kyouya handed him the card he dropped, the grim reaper illustrated on the front. The blonde sighed.

"I should've told you, then none of this would've happened." Kyouya shook his head.

"It's perfectly normal that you weren't ready to accept your mother's death. I shouldn't have pushed the way I did."

"Everyone's going to ask a lot of questions now that they know about my mother. I don't think I can handle it."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out."

"Thanks..." Kyouya caught sight of Tamaki dozing off, his head bobbing as he fought to stay awake.

"You should get some rest."

"C-could you stay until I fall asleep?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure."

It didn't take long for Tamaki to drift off into dreamland. Kyouya watched as his face relaxed and his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He flipped the light switch off before he sneaked out the door, leaving the prince in a state of peace.


End file.
